


三文鱼

by fanger



Category: Originality - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanger/pseuds/fanger





	三文鱼

女人穿着黑色的纱质长裙，懒散地卧在沙发里。手指间夹着一根女人烟，倒也不抽，只是看它慢慢燃烧到尽头。无所谓地将一条白皙的腿放于地毯上，也不管是否会泄露春光。不一会儿，有一双温热的手将脚捧起，开始涂起火红色的指甲油。  
“再过来些。”女人一双眼轻佻地看向为她俯首称臣的男人，更准确地说应该还是个即将成年的男人。男人只好保持姿势，往前挪动了几步，却也使得女人膝盖弯曲了几度，裙下的春光又被他多窥视了几分。  
女人将烟灭于男人的手臂上，果不其然地看到他脸上隐忍的痛苦。干坏事的快感使她嘴角勾起，“继续涂吧。”说着，一边无所谓地将已然熄灭的烟蒂丢在地上。女人看着男人的小心翼翼的手法，自己的脚被他尊敬的像艺术品似的。  
思绪不免又有些涣散，从把他救出来的那刻起，这时间竟一下晃过十年之久，这小屁孩也将要成为一个大人。女人突然笑了一声，抚上自己的脸颊，尽管再水嫩的脸也终将会变成干巴巴的一张皮。  
还是及时行乐为妙。

女人直起身子，男人立马神会的收回放在她脚上的手，并将自己的身体更加坦露在她眼前。接着慢慢地抬起自己的头，用一双含羞又带着尊敬的眼瞧着女人晦暗不明的神情。这只脚果不其然还是踩在了自己的裤裆上，隔着内裤，轻轻地唤醒还在沉睡的阳具。  
“薇安小姐。”感受着自己的阳具正在硬挺起来，男人的声音开始兴奋地颤抖，但下一秒果不其然地还是让他失望。女人的脚从他的阳具上移开，又躺会沙发上，晃着那节白晃晃的腿。女人总是喜欢掌控自己的情欲，以看自己出丑的样子。  
他都知道的，但就是忍不住。

今天却有些不同，女人沉默了一会，问他：“你恨我吗？”  
男人毫不迟疑，“不恨的，薇安小姐。”  
“真的吗？”女人笑了起来，如美杜莎般邪恶，又如美杜莎般单纯。她俯身靠向男人，轻轻地一个吻落在他的嘴角边。

肖氏，是格陵岛上最早抓住三文鱼商机的家族，残忍打压其余的出口商，到现在已经是第三代当家。在她手中，家族资产与产业大幅增长甚至还拥有自己的货船，也有专门打捞三文鱼的渔船。一开始反对女人当家的长辈都纷纷闭嘴，只管她往他们钱囊袋里丢钱。

女人叫薇安·肖，男人被她取名洞格，他们是姑侄。  
但是她从不允许男人叫她姑姑，只让他叫薇安小姐。她不承认这个侄子，这个——抛弃家族选择自由爱情的男人的儿子。要不是十年前她收到那封被妻子抛弃的男人的信，动了一分恻隐之心，八九分看戏的心态才会把洞格救出来。

从那个暗无天日，充满食物腐烂气味的房子救出来。  
洞格那时候还是一个六岁的男孩，脖子上有个畜生用的项圈，衣不蔽体，浑身几乎都是淤青疤痕，指甲缝里藏的都不知道是哪里来的污泥秽垢，一双眼瞧着倒是灵动，嘴巴却只会发出呜呜的声音，薇安一靠近，就马上跪下发出呜咽的祈求声。  
薇安皱着眉头，没想到比她哥形容的更严重。她冷笑一声，去他妈的哥哥，比畜生还不如。  
当初为爱毅然放弃自己家族继承的权利，现在又说被爱人抛弃生不如死，抛弃责任不知道在哪颓靡度日。却还有最后一点良心叫自己来救，可笑。她一早就知道这哥哥浪漫的天真，又愚蠢。

但既然都来了，还是照顾一下。不死就行。  
“站起来！”薇安厉喝一声，尽管此时她只有十六岁，却又有着不符年龄的老成。跪在地上的男孩身形一抖，小心翼翼的微微抬头瞧了一眼薇安的脸，看来他只是不会讲话，简单的字句还是听得懂的。  
男孩颤颤巍巍的站了起来，手足有些无措地摆来摆去，一双眼却直直看着这个他从未见过的女孩，有点凶但是又干净的漂亮。和自己那个酗酒家暴的爸爸，现已不见踪影的男人差得远了。“过来。”薇安摆了摆手，男孩听话的走了过去，过了几秒又犹豫站定，看向自己项圈锁链的方向。  
薇安不耐烦地啧了一声，走近他，掏出藏在自己丝袜里的小刀片，男孩看到尖锐的物品又忍不住发起抖。“别...”他的声音冒出，如同蚊蝇呢喃。“别动，小心死了。”听到死这个字，恐惧使他僵直一动不动了，过了几秒后突然觉得自己脖颈上舒适了许多。  
“好了。”薇安收回刀片，将那皮质项圈随意丢在地上。

接着向后退了两步。  
感觉到脖颈上的皮肤终于接触到空气的稚嫩感，男孩对着薇安露出大大的笑容，表示感谢。  
薇安轻笑了一声，这使她面部突然柔和了起来。她突然转身示意男孩跟上他身上真的太臭了。刚刚靠近他的时候，薇安甚至觉得自己可能会窒息身亡，动作却得小心谨慎，否则那个脏兮兮的小男孩得带着臭味上天国了。

格陵岛同时也是一个巨大的旅游胜地，露天浴场就是其中的特色之一。门口有她的司机同时也是保镖候着，叫陈。“最近的浴场在哪里，带他去洗澡。”薇安走近他把他装酷的墨镜摘下，给她身后的小尾巴戴上。男孩许久没见到阳光，还是需要给他适应一下。  
“开车去？”  
却见到薇安满脸不可思议的样子，“你想我的车子充满怪味？当然是你带着他走着去。”陈应下，伸手想要把男孩给拉过来，男孩却尖叫一声抓紧了薇安的白裙，满满的抗拒。同时在裙子上留下了无可磨灭的泥印子。  
“....”陈对躲在薇安身后的男孩报以同情的眼神。  
不知出于什么原因，薇安努力的平静自己的呼吸，努力让自己不发火。“你开着车去给我俩买衣服，舒服就行。待会送到我们酒店。”陈惊愕地瞧了薇安和男孩一眼，马上低头应了声是。薇安收到那封信的事，谁也没有告诉。他和她的关系，她不想被人知道。  
这是一个耻辱。  
等陈开着车离开之后，男孩仍紧紧抓着薇安的裙摆。“松手，带你去酒店。”薇安的声音又严厉起来，男孩才不情不愿的松开了手。

“脱衣服。”男孩听话的把残破的衣服脱掉，在脱掉内裤的时候耳朵上带着不易察觉的粉色。见他已经完全光溜溜捂住自己那处时，薇安才拿过喷头，把水温调至冷，再打开开关，直接用冷水冲向他。  
“冷吗？”薇安看他身上一层泥垢几乎已经被冲下，露出白嫩如同冻豆腐的躯体，只是附在疤痕有点影响视觉体验。  
男孩被冷水冲得直发抖，一双眼委屈巴巴地瞧着她。“冷。”声音里含着隐隐的哭腔，薇安深呼一口气，努力压下在血管里叫嚣的暴动，她太喜欢摧毁脆弱的东西了。她慢慢脱下自己的裙子，指着那块脏污的地方，“因为你太脏了。”羞愧使男孩低头开始小声的抽泣起来，肩膀一抖一抖，只想把自己躲在最角落里，不再被她看到。  
过了几分钟，又有一股温热的水流温柔地浇到了他的脑袋上，他听到一个女声漫不经心地说道：“你就当我一条狗吧。”男孩的愤怒委屈只能化成一颗颗滚烫的泪珠狠狠地砸向地面，就算只有六岁他也明白，今后的依仗可能只有这个高傲、美丽、严厉的女孩了。  
尽管代价是牺牲自己的尊严，尽管那是无谓的。

薇安又用热水给他全身冲了一遍。洞格的发色是缺乏营养从而导致不健康的亚黄色，又因为太久没有修剪有很多的打结分叉又很长，她看着心烦就一口气将洞格的头发剪掉。还打算回头拿个剃刀将他的脑袋好好地修整个寸头。  
洞格感觉到自己的头上轻了不少，对薇安的感激之情又开始随着心思蔓延辗转于心房处停歇，在此种下生了根发了芽，最终开出的花儿却变了质。这是后话。

被打理的干干净净，洞格才随着薇安回了肖氏祖宅。  
家中仆人好奇探究的眼神以及父亲的震怒都被薇安一句轻飘飘的捡的来盖过。  
她为洞格受了几个小时的跪，跪在父亲的书房里。他向来是宠爱她胜过那个大她七岁的哥哥，因此一贯的抽打惩罚家风都不会遭遇在她背上，只是双腿跪的有些麻罢了。薇安只是盯着父亲书桌上的相片发呆，一句也不回父亲的逼问。  
那相片里面，只有她和父亲，都是面无表情的样子。  
母亲死去，哥哥“死去”。  
她也曾经问过父亲，为什么不挑一张有一家四口的全家福。父亲只是轻蔑一笑，说了句死了的人纪念有什么用。她刻意忽视父亲眼睛一闪而过的难过，她完美继承着父亲的性格，傲慢又固执。  
听到父亲的一声滚，知道他已经被迫接受家里必须有一个陌生的存在。她便站起身，头也不回的回到自己的房间。  
薇安觉得有点讽刺，作为爷爷居然认不出来自己的孙子，即使瘦小又懦弱。  
“没事吧？姐姐。”在床上坐着的洞格听到开门的声响，脚步咚咚地跑了来。薇安看着他眼里毫不掩饰的担忧，心里为他罚跪的愤懑消减了不少。但脸上依旧带着几丝烦意：“叫我姐姐，你不配。”洞格显然被她的话一刺，身后欢快的尾巴都不摇了。  
“叫我薇安小姐。”洞格也只是恹恹地点了点头，顺势就头低着，不知所措的玩弄着自己的手指。薇安见他如此，于是几步跨到自己的床边，再顺势倒下，深吸一口气又缓缓吐出来，只有在这房间里，她才舒适的痛快。  
在床上拿眼睨着颓靡如落水狗的洞格一会儿后，她才发声：“我不准别人来我房间，清洁女工都不行。”洞格听到她的话，才慢慢抬起头，声音沉静：“因为我是你的狗，所以才可以吗？”薇安一愣，其实她自己也不知道为什么要护着他。那时说的话，也只是想逗逗他，对他造成什么样的伤害，无所谓。  
所以也懒得解释，只是笑的眉眼弯弯，嘴巴吐出两个字：对呀。  
薇安没再从他眼里读出伤心的情绪，像是认命了。  
“那如果我是你的狗，就只能是你的狗。你不要抛弃我。”洞格跪在床边，眼神期盼地看着薇安。洞格轻轻地拿起薇安的手，放在自己的头上，那被薇安剪得有些乱七八糟的头发微微刺痒着她的手掌。  
见她没有抗拒的意思，他又小声地提出要求：“薇安小姐，揉揉我的头，好吗？”她便用力的揉了揉，以消心头的几丝痒意。于是洞格更加小声的叫了一声汪。薇安的手忽的一僵，随后用力的抓住洞格的几缕发丝，向上一拉。  
洞格喊了一句疼，随后那几根发丝便聚在薇安的指尖上。她说不清楚自己内心的情绪，只是觉得他有点过分可爱了，让她忍不住想要吃掉他的冲动。“你发质果然太差了，明天带你去理发。”她只想转移这可耻的欲望，默默放弃自己想要帮他修理头发的想法，洞格乖乖应了一声好。  
她突然觉得接洞格回来是个错误。

“这世界上这么多神，你是谁的信徒？”薇安漫不经心地问道，一根中指涂满润滑油缓缓推入他紧缩着的屁股眼子。  
洞格被薇安刻意压低的声音唤回，直到现在他还觉得是幻觉，是踩在云朵上的虚幻。他把自己幻想成三文鱼，被薇安这个刀俎随意切割或者精心雕成花朵，然后被她放在温热的舌尖上慢慢融化掉。  
因为直视太阳太久的眼睛突然失灵，几个暗暗的光圈模糊了薇安的身体，洞格笑了起来，伸出手想要触碰这来之不易的幻影。没注意到洞格的动作，薇安将手指抽了出来，觉得太慢，便并了三指慢慢插入进去，不适和肿胀感让洞格一下子绷紧了身子，手只好垂在身体两侧，微微成拳。  
洞格清醒了一些，这是真的，他会和薇安小姐做爱。欢乐是假，快感是假，唯有疼痛真实。他觉得自己的心突然被泡得裂开了许多个小口，种种情绪争先恐后地顺着血管涌了进去。而证明这一点的便是，他的阴茎兴奋地勃起了，甚至已经分泌处一些前列腺液。  
接着，他顺从用双手将腿分成M形，更好方便薇安的动作，也毫不迟疑地让她看到自己的脆弱又猛烈的欲望。薇安轻笑了一声，用另一只手轻轻地握住着洞格的阴茎根部。十三四岁的时候，薇安让洞格去做了包皮手术，倒不是因为信奉教义只是干净些。  
她能清晰地感觉到自己握住的火热青筋跳动，心思一动慢慢弯下腰，将鲜红色的龟头吞进了嘴。薇安慢慢地吞吐，她听到洞格几近哭腔的呜咽声。洞格努力的控制着自己的呼吸，可阴茎上传来的湿热触感的快感太强，何况是他最敬最爱的薇安小姐呢？他泄了。  
还是忍不住的哭出声来，想要伸手捂住自己丢人的脸。薇安将手指抽出，船板上不小心溅到几滴粘稠液体。接着她跨坐在他的腰腹上，居高临下的看着他。洞格就那样愣愣的看着薇安的喉咙滚动，咽下了自己的精液。  
“不哭了？”薇安站了起来，走到了洞格一米开外，将自己的裙子脱掉摆好。再转过身，露出了洁白的躯体，穿着黑色的蕾丝胸罩与早已戴好的假阳具。“你怕吗？”薇安凑近了他。洞格下意识的摇了摇头，“我愿意的，薇安小姐。”  
他们的身高差距，不得不让薇安选择了骑乘式。薇安靠着船身，洞格上身肆意耸动，假阳具与他那眼处也渐渐地打出白色的泡沫。他逐渐尝出其中快慰，身上也泛起羞人的红。他鼓起勇气，伸手抱住了她。“薇安小姐，我、我是你的信徒。”  
薇安沉默着，洞格害怕她又要说出那一番羞辱人的话，他不想当薇安的狗，他想当薇安身边堂堂正正的身边人。她最终只是叹了口气，用力地咬了咬他胸前的一点，又抚慰性地亲了亲。  
“神爱世人，我只喜欢你罢了。”像是对洞格说的，也是对自己说的。


End file.
